project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery Gift Codes
The 'Mystery Gift' is where you can redeem free Pokemon using codes made by Wish_z. and can be accessed in the 'Menu' section after defeating the first GYM leader, Brock. Redeeming a Code Type in a valid code (Codes which are unredeemed/Not Expired/Right Spelling and Case. Codes in the Active Codes section below are confirmed to be valid.) in the Box and redeem it by clicking 'Enter', to the right to the Box. Redeeming/Receiving the Pokemon In order to receive the redeemed Pokemon, have a free space in your party and then click 'Redeem' located to the top of the box. Clicking 'Redeem' will show up a list of redeemed Pokemon once the condition is met. To receive the Pokemon, simply click on the label and the Pokemon will be sent to your Party. Active Codes Key: N* = Normal, S** = Shiny, A*** = Aura Trivia * The codes mentioned below are forwarded from Wish_z's twitter account (@wishRBLX). * An active code expires once a new code is released, which now releases every Monday (Announced by Wish_z). * The level of redeemed Pokemon depend on the number of Gym Badges you have earned. They can also be set at a certain level despite the number of badges you have. * The codes are 'Case Sensitive' (careful about the capitals of a letter or the code won't work). * To use a code you must have at least earned the 1st badge from Brock and have at least one empty slot in your party. Frequently Asked Questions Q: Can we make more codes? A: '''No. The reason why is that we just forward the codes from Wish_z's twitter account (linked above) and we do not make the codes as we are not admins or the creator of Project: Pokemon '''Q: Can you remake codes that expire? A: No. As said above, we just forward the codes and do not make them. Scroll down to the 'Before you comment' section and you will find what happens when you comment questions like this. Mystery Code History "ReallyCodes" - Gives you a shiny Pikachu EXPIRED "OnePercentRat" - Gives you a shiny Rattata EXPIRED "EXTREMECODES" -Gives you a shiny Eevee EXPIRED "DragosireTribute" - Gives you a shiny Quagsire EXPIRED "CxroFairy" - Gives you a Clefairy EXPIRED "Kirikun" - Gives you a shiny Sableye EXPIRED "RioluOlympics" - Gives you a Riolu EXPIRED "Stormy" - Gives you a Slowpoke EXPIRED "PuppyMonkeyBaby" - Gives you a Mr. Mime EXPIRED "SphealOrNoSpheal" - Gives you a Spheal EXPIRED "HarryHoudini" - Gives you an Abra EXPIRED "TheFuriusDawg" - Gives you a Houndour EXPIRED "Prinpupper" - Gives you a shiny Swinub EXPIRED "Apologies" - Gives you a Mewtwo EXPIRED "BeachballFun" - Gives you a Wailmer EXPIRED "WhatsUpDoc" - Gives you Buneary EXPIRED "KrabbyPatty" - Gives you a shiny Krabby EXPIRED "Goggles" - Gives you a Yanma EXPIRED "FourHundo" - Gives you shiny Deino EXPIRED "Stardom" - Gives you a Staryu EXPIRED "IGotDanceMoves" - Gives you a Lapras EXPIRED "BadLuckBird" - Gives you a Murkrow EXPIRED "SlippySnek" - Gives you a Seviper EXPIRED "Shining" - Gives you a shiny Shinx EXPIRED "Doggo" - Gives you a Growlithe EXPIRED "ColdSteel" - Gives you a Beldum EXPIRED "Mob" - Gives you a Ralts EXPIRED "Steak" - Gives you a Tauros EXPIRED "The100Club" - Gives you a shiny Meowth EXPIRED "Totally" - Gives you a Totodile EXPIRED "Shinypalooza" - Gives you a shiny Axew EXPIRED "TinyShiny" - Gives you a shiny Diglett EXPIRED "Celebrations" - Gives you a shiny Eevee EXPIRED "Choices" - Gives you a shiny Larvitar EXPIRED "Firefox" - Gives you a shiny Vulpix EXPIRED "Hax0rz" - Gives you a shiny Porygon EXPIRED "ShinyFinale" - Gives you a shiny Cresselia EXPIRED "GuyFawkes" - Gives you a Pawniard EXPIRED "Redkachu" - Gives you an aura Pikachu EXPIRED "ImBlue" - Gives you an aura Ralts EXPIRED "Hungry" - Gives you an aura Snorlax EXPIRED "Pikablu" - Gives you an aura Marill EXPIRED "FlyingGrass" - Gives you an aura Hoppip EXPIRED "Kane" - Gives you an aura Growlithe EXPIRED "Thanks" - Gives an aura Stunfisk EXPIRED "Surprise" - Gives you a Bunnelby EXPIRED "WeaselNews" - Gives you an aura Sneasel EXPIRED "Muchacho" - Gives you a Lotad holding a Water Stone EXPIRED "Aquaman" - Gives you an aura Mantine EXPIRED "ThreeFitty" - GIves you an aura Magikarp EXPIRED "HappyHolidays" - Gives you an auramon Delibird EXPIRED "Doggy" - Gives you an aura Electrike with Hidden Power EXPIRED "JackFrost" - Gives you an aura Snorunt''' EXPIRED''' "Heracles" - Gives you an aura Heracross EXPIRED "Barney" - Gives you an aura Dratini EXPIRED "Overslept" - Gives you an aura Slakoth Before you comment: * Please note that we do not make the codes nor will wish_z see your suggestion. As posted above, we only forward these codes. * If a code made by Wish_z is not on this page, please write it down in the comments below (with the necessary capitalization) and also a picture or some kind of proof. We will not put the code on the page if there is no proof within your comment. * If a code is expired, please write it down in the comments below and we will delete it from the 'Active Codes' section. Category:Helpful Pages